


Built in Blue

by DaysPastHell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Forced Marriage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sexual assualt, Slight OOC, Subtle Transphobia, Usopp is ftm, Usopp is transgender, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: Usopp's family has always been a secret, aside from his father and ancestor Montblanc Noland (though no one believed him). All for good reason, until the day he gets a summoning. Against his better judgment, he answers it and all of his secrets come spilling out.Whether or not he'd be accepted for who he was is the question, now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, I wrote this a while ago when I felt the urge and was surprised with result. When I write, I don't neccisarily pla, I just let it flow until I get something and most of the times I have to touch it up, rewrite it into something legible ot throw it away. This one, I thought was perfect (though I'm not sure if I should leave it where it is or add an epilogue).
> 
> If I missed any tags, lemme know. Also, I am not transgender (at most I'm genderfluid though I feel like my birth gender than male most of the times), so if this seems off, lemme know. I am lgbt+ as I am asexual and homoromantic so ye
> 
> Enjoy my dudes.

For as long as Usopp could remember, he’s been different. Joining the strawhats made no difference. Usopp hated keeping secrets as much as he loved telling lies. The only person on the ship that knew his secret was Chopper and that was purely for medical reasons. However, soon he’ll have no choice but to come clean.

  
  


\------------

 

“Mail call!” Nami called from her lawn chair. Usopp dropped what he was working on (gently, wouldn’t want to blow up the ship), and hurried over. Correspondence between him and Kaya had yet to fail. While the crew members who had met Kaya thought that they were dating, they were far off. Kaya was the only person other than his father who he told his secret willingly. Usopp collected his letter happily, but froze when he heard Nami ask, “Who’s Usa?”

 

“Whoops, spelling mistake! My Aunt always forgets how to spell my name.” Usopp lied, taking the letter before Nami could look too closely. 

 

“You have an aunt?” Nami asked, perplexed. 

 

“On my mom’s side. After mom died, she cut off contact. I wonder why she’d messaging now.” Usopp said, with a frown. He sat on the stairs, setting Kaya’s letter to the side before opening the other. 

 

_ My Dear Usa,  _

 

_ Time has not been great on your auntie, and I’ve been told that I have not long left. As you well know, I have no children of my own and thus request you come visit one last time. I have heard of your act that you play as “Usopp” or “Sogeking” and am not impressed. Gerald and Hemmald are on their way to retrieve you so that you can stop playing pirate. Really, Usa, that is not befitting a lady.  _

 

“Usopp?” Nami called, interrupting. Usopp relaxed his hands, that were crumpling the paper in his anger. “Your wanted poster changed.”

 

“Let me guess, Only Alive?” An unnatural, furious tone took over. He shook his head, sighing. Before continuing in a lighter tone, “I have to go back to the East Blue.”

 

“Is Kaya alright?” Nami asked.

 

“She’s fine, I have to go visit some family.” Usopp said, biting his lip as he thought. 

 

“I’ll talk to Luffy about change course --”

 

“No!” Usopp interrupted. He blushed. “I, uh, have to go alone.”

 

He stood up, gathering the papers. Nami began to protest, confused but he shook his head.

 

“I’m going to go pack, I won’t be gone long.” Usopp explained. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Convincing the crew had been difficult, and somehow Usopp managed not to let Luffy know. The fool’ll follow him, no matter what Usopp said. At the next island, Usopp boarded a ship that was able to cross the calm belt. Hopefully the trip wouldn’t take long and he’d be back before Luffy could panic. While he’d still been on the island, he’d picked up a few items. He stalled as long as possible, waiting until the island was in sight before putting them on.

 

Usopp had boarded the ship, but Usa had stepped off.

 

_ As a last member of the Blancs, I expect you to come home. I can no longer tolerate this game you play and insist you follow through with your duties. It has been a long time coming, my dear. _

 

_ Love, Aunt Jorle Blanc _


	2. Chapter 2

Usa, according to those who saw her, was a beautiful young lady with an unfortunate nose. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown that was pulled back with the help of hair products. Makeup was sparse, just some mascara to accentuate her big, brown eyes and a slightly tinted lip gloss on her full lips. She was tall and slim, with what’s called “baby bearing hips.” She wore the most modest of dresses, with long sleeves and a skirt that came to her ankles. In most places, she’d be overdressed, looking to be some important lady. But in the Oasis Cay, she was one of the many nobles. To her peers, she was the missing heir of the prominent Blanc family, Lady Usa Blanc. To her real friends, she was Usopp, sniper extraordinaire who never missed and a normal boy from a small island.

 

As soon as he stepped off the ship, he was flanked by two men. Gerald and Hemmald. He bristled, but remained his composure, standing straight. The island was a little different from what he remembered, the last time he was here he was four and fleeing with his mother. One thing that would always stay the same was the people. Oasis Cay was a deceiving island with beautiful people whose hearts were stone cold and black. Usopp remembered the stories his mom told him, of how cruel they could be. She, herself, had been an outsider. She had fallen for a pirate and was ostracized for it. There was a reason, after all, for fleeing Oasis Cay.

 

He gathered attention as he walked down the streets. Not because of his “bodyguards” as it was common to have one or two, nor for his looks as he was just another “beautiful” face in a sea of many. No, it was because of who he was. Usa Blanc was famous in Oasis Cay. Last he heard, the story was that his mother had stolen him away and, thus, robbed him of his birthright. None of them knew the true story, or if they did they didn’t care, and none of them knew Usa was Usopp. They were very conservative here. No transgenders, no homosexual relations. He was not happy to be back.

 

Soon enough, he found himself crossing the gates of an expansive manor. Compared to the rest, it was modest yet impressive. The land wasn’t large, however that was his ancestor's preference not a lack of money. The manor itself was three stories of white marble. The landscaping and building made it seem to be a paradise. Usopp knew better. He knew what had gone down behind closed doors. It was a hell disguised as heaven. The doors swung open as he drew closer.

 

“Lady Usa, welcome back.” Arehord greeted, bowing. He’d been in the family his entire life, serving as butler after his father. His family had worked for the Blanc’s for a very long time. He was a tall man with short black hair and black eyes. For some reason, Usopp was reminded of Luffy and his heart lurched. Already he was missing his captain.

 

“Arehord.” Usopp replied, with a nod of his head. “Does my aunt know I’m back?”

 

“She knew the second you arrived, my lady.” Arehord said. He took the luggage from Gerald, who had taken it from Usopp the moment he arrived. “Your room is prepared, as well as an outfit. The Lady requests you bathe and change before coming to see her.”

 

“Very well.” Usopp said, resisting the urge to grit his teeth. He looked forward, and followed Arehord into the building.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If Usopp was being completely honest, the bath was  _ amazing. _ He could feel the knots in his back from the stress melting away. His maidservant, Chirri, straightened his hair after the bath so that it fell to his chin and styled it back up into a bun with carefully placed bangs. Chirri was Arehord’s daughter, and a few years older than Usopp. She’d been assigned to his at his birth. However, that only made him feel even more uncomfortable with her dressing him. The dress had a low neckline that was meant to show off his “assets.” Seeing them only made him feel sick. Usopp had been binding them for years. 

 

The dress was a lavender with silver accents and a hooped skirt. A pair of silver flats accompanied them -- at least his aunt wasn’t crazy enough to think he knew how to walk in heels. The sleeves were reached his wrists, but showed off his slim shoulders. Usopp stared at himself in the mirror, looking every bit of a lady. Chirri had dyed his lips a dark pink hue and done his eyes up in neutral tones. Usopp felt positively humiliated dressed like this. And he knew that was his aunt’s goal. To make him see the lady he was, at least to her.

 

“The Lady is ready to see you.” Unmis, his aunt’s maidservant, said, after opening the door. Unmis was a strict looking woman, unrelated to Chirri. Chirri looked like her father with black hair and black eyes. Unmis had blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight bun. 

 

Usopp was lead down the hall to a set of oranite doors that belonged to his aunt’s room. He ignored the portraits of Blancs past, a mission on his mind. The doors were opened by Arehorn, who announced Usopp. Aunt Jorle was as sick as his mother had once looked, confirming his suspicions. She had fallen ill to what his mother had, a genetic disease. She looked so much like his mother that it made his heart hurt. They were twins after all. Jorle had the family nose and brown eyes, though her hair was naturally straight. Her black hair was greying with age and stress. 

 

“How nice it is to see you, Usa.” His aunt said, deceptively soft. “I knew you would see sense and come home.”

 

“I’ve seen sense, alright.” Usopp interrupted. “I haven’t come home to marry or, or fulfil my so-called duties, I came home to cut ties with the family. To disinherit myself from the Blancs.”

 

“Listen here, Usa.” The softness disappeared, and his aunts face hardened. 

 

“No, I will not. The Blancs are a disgrace! Rather than stick by our ancestor, we denounced him and the Montblanc name. I would sooner die than be part of this farce of a family.” Usopp declared, for once not trembling in fear or nerves.

 

His head whipped to the side, his cheek smarting in pain. He lifted his head, a shaking hand coming up to his cheek. Unmis looked at him in disdain.

 

“You will not speak to the Lady with such words.” She said.

 

“I suspected such actions from you.” His aunt said with a sigh, not even phased by the slap or Usopp’s words. “We cannot take no as an answer. You are the last of Blancs, and we must continue the line. Lord Yerrew’s son is looking to marry and his family has been close to ours. His son has extended a proposal with a substantial dowry. I have accepted in your name.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Usopp said, fear growing.

 

“As the head of the house, I very well can. Upon your arrival, I have spoken to Lord Yerrew. The wedding takes place in two days. Your dress will be fitted tomorrow. The wedding agreement requires you to bear at least one son to be the heir, after that you may do as you like as long as your husband permits. Now, Chirri, take Lady Usa back to her rooms.”

 

As Usopp was lead away from his evil, evil aunt, he felt his heart sink. Even if he did follow the agreement in order to get his freedom (as long as his husband permits), females were more common in his family. The chances of getting a son the first few times were slim. Usopp, once more, felt sick. As he was locked in his room, he looked out the window praying that Luffy did what Luffy did best.

 

Ignore his crews requests and come save him anyway.

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


“Where’s Usopp?” Luffy asked, looking around the dinner table. Lunch had been less confusing as the sniper often skipped lunch to work on his projects. Sanji always brought him food as well as a reprimand. But Sanji always demanded for everyone to be at the table for breakfast and dinner. Nami sighed, relenting.

 

“He left to see his family last night after everyone went to bed.” Nami said. By then, everyone but Luffy had known. “He said it was important and that he’d be back in a couple of days.”

 

“His wanted poster changed as well.” Robin continued. “Now it says ‘Only Alive.’”

 

“Well, we gotta go after him.” Luffy said, before shoveling food into his mouth. 

 

“I’ve already changed course.” Nami said, smiling fondly at her captain. It was common and almost a necessity for crew members to leave to “fight their own battles” and for Luffy to follow, everyone was used to the familiar adventure. “We’ll be coming across the calm belt soon.

 

“How are we going to cross it?” Chopper squeaked, nervously.

 

“Franky replicated the marine ships ability to cross the belts.” Nami explained. “We’ll be there tomorrow afternoon, barring any complications.”

 

“Where are we going exactly?” Zoro asked.

 

“Oasis Cay, that was the island on Usopp’s letter.” Nami explained. 

 

“Oasis Cay?” Robin asked, putting her fork down. “That’s a famous East Blue island, it rivals Goa Kingdom for the most beautiful city.”

 

“Goa is ugly.” Luffy interrupted around a mouthful of food. Sanji began reprimanding Luffy on his manners.

 

“There are a lot of stories about Oasis Cay. To some, it is a deceptive beauty. There have been stories on it’s corruption and darkness, but that’s common for nobles.”

 

“So you know about Oasis Cay. Have you heard of the name Usa?” Nami asked perking up. Robin nodded.

 

“That name has quite the story.” She said. The table quieted, sensing a story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I always forget to give credit to fantasynamegenerator.com
> 
> Most of my names (including places) come from this site and I am so grateful for it. Use it if you need for your stories, they have every category imaginable including Pop Cuture->Star Trek->alien names that I discovered today (and will definitely use). For my Harry Potter Stories, I use the Real Names -> 20th Century names for my original characters.
> 
> And yes, I was inspired by Lucy Heartfelia's interaction with her dad


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet history lesson from Nico Robin

“The Blanc family had appeared one day, risen out of poverty and married into nobility. No one truly knows the origin of the name, as there are no records before their appearance in the East Blue. Dro Blanc had married Ru Bitt, the last of her name. With the marriage came fortune that only added to what Dro already had. It is truly a story for the underdogs. At least until you hear what happened behind the closed doors.

 

“Ru gave birth to three daughters, upsetting Dro. Afterall, to carry on the Blanc name you need a son for an heir. After an unfortunate miscarriage, Ru had mysteriously perished. Dro and his staff of servants claimed she had been sick. Ru’s friend had heard of her mysterious passing and knew it was not so natural. It is said that a curse was placed on the family. Every child born into the Blanc family would perish due to illness. Dro, a man made arrogant by status and power, dismissed this as a hoax.

 

“Dro remarried to Bivowa Bogelt and, with her, had twin sons. During that time, Dro planned to marry his three daughters off for their dowries. However, all three fell sick and died within a three year period. The eldest son had perished as a mere infant from the same illness. The younger son survived and went on to marry three times before gaining as son as well. This cycle continued, every descendant of Dro’s falling sick at some point in their lives. Some died as babes, others died as adults. 

 

“There was a rumour of a way to break the curse, more of a prophecy really. It goes like this: ‘A son you desire, an illness you conspire, may you be haunted beyond the grave, by actions you yourself made, a child will be born, torn by family with pink, but built up by nakama with blue, a second chance for the family of lies, pass and survive, fail and perish.’”

 

“That doesn’t rhyme.”

 

“Prophecies don’t always rhyme, Luffy. 

 

“Generations passed and a set of twins were born. Jorle and Jisime Blanc, both girls. Before there could be attempts for a son, they were orphaned as the last of the Blancs. The twins couldn’t be more different. Jorle followed their family views just as strictly as those before them, but Jisime was the black sheep of the family. She loved adventure and wished to marry for love. One day, when the twins were young adults, Jisime met a man and fell in love. They soon had a child of their own christened Usa. As it was out of wedlock, the child became the last of the Blancs. 

 

“Jorle couldn’t have children and had plans for little Usa to marry for a dowry that would provide for the family for a long time. Jisime heard of the plans and wanted no such thing for Usa. Usa would marry for love. So, Jisime stole away in the cover of night and fled Oasis Cay with her lover and daughter. They haven’t been heard of since, but it is believed that Usa is the child of prophecy, as she is the last of her name.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Chirri.” Usopp asked as his maidservant bustled around the room. He pushed his food around with a fork, not feeling hungry.

“Yes, my lady?” Chirri asked, cheerfully. Usopp winced.

“What do you know about Yerrew’s son?” He asked, before forcing himself to eat some of his lunch. Sanji would be mad if he knew Usopp skipped any meals.

“Lord Tixow is a very rich man with a lot of influence, my lady.” Chirri said. Usopp hummed, thinking.

“How old is he?” He asked.

“He is thirty-six, my lady.” Chirri answered. Usopp nearly choked on his food.

“Th-thirty-six?” Usopp asked, shocked. He was old enough to be Usopp’s father! 

“He is very handsome and every lady in Oasis Cay wishes he chose them.” Chirri continued. “You are envied by many. From what I know, his last wife was very happy and had three children before her accident.”

“Last wife.” Usopp repeated, a stone at the bottom of his stomach. It was worse than he thought. If he didn’t have a son, he would “have an accident.”

“Don’t worry, my lady, he won’t love you any less.” Chirri said, mistaking his look. “He’ll be so happy to have someone to mother his children.”

“In other words, I will never be free.” Usopp muttered, wringing his hands.

“Are you done with your food, my lady?” Chirri asked, taking the tray. She fumbled through her apron and pulled out a square box and put it on the table instead. “Lord Tixow sent this for you.”

Usopp picked it up with shaking hands, flipping the box open. Inside, cushioned by silk pillows, was a diamond embedded ring.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

“Why did you ask about Usa?” Robin asked, moving to stand beside Nami. Nami didn’t look up from her navigating tools, adjusting them every so often. 

“The letter that came for Usopp the other day was for Usa. He claimed that his aunt always misspells his name.” Nami said. She tap her fingers on the side of the controls. “He said they stopped talking after his mom died of a genetic illness. Before he left, he said his aunt has the same thing and he was just going so he could say goodbye.”

“Does he have a sister, maybe?” Robin inquired.

Before Nami could answer, the ship shook from a collision. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s absolutely gorgeous, my lady.” Chirri gushed. Usopp didn’t answer, gritting his teeth from discomfort and irritation. 

After lunch, Arehorn had lead a team of seamstresses who completely took over his room. Now, he stood on a stool in the middle of the room. A half circle of mirrors on one side, and seamstresses surrounding him. He refused to look, chanting in his head “Luffy will be here soon, there won’t be a wedding.” During this process, servants would pop in from time to time about wedding preparations. He was told that he would help plan, or else. Usopp suspected this was his aunt’s way of getting him “excited” about the wedding. 

The food that came through tasted nothing like Sanji’s, but he passed random items for approval. He detested the table arrangements, knowing Nami, Franky, and Robin could do better. The entertainment had nothing on Brooke. The wedding would be nothing without Chopper, Luffy, or Zoro. But, when was finally made to look at the dress, he had to agree with Chirri. The dress was gorgeous. For anyone but him.

“What else do I have, Chirri?” Usopp asked, after he finally shed the dress. The seamstresses packed up as he lay on his bed in exhaustion. 

“All you have is dinner with your fiance. He wanted to meet you before tomorrow, my lady.” Chirri called from the closet. She came out with a midnight blue evening gown with silver accents. Usopp didn’t want to move or see the creep, but knew Unmis could hurt him without leaving marks. She had already done so when he tried to get out of wedding prep. 

“Is silver the family color or something?” Usopp grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. 

 

0 0 0 0 

“The Lady Usa Blanc.” Arehorn announced, opening the doors to the dining room. 

Chirri had, once again, straighten his hair, but this time did graceful curls at the ends. His lips were painted red with neutral tones, once more, for his eyes. The dress was another long sleeved thing that fell to his feet. The sleeves were attached to his middle finger with a simple silver ring. On his ring finger, the engagement ring rested innocently. 

Texow stood as Usopp entered. He was indeed handsome for a man his age. He wore a black suit with green accents, his blond hair styled back. His eyes were a nice shade of green that matched his clothes and he was a deal taller than Usopp. If Usopp was being honest with himself and wasn’t being forced to have children with this man, he’d have to admit that Texow was extremely attractive. Texow smiled at him and Usopp blushed, suddenly being reminded of Sanji. Oh dear, what a time to remember a crush on one of the most unattainable guys.

“Lady Usa.” Texow bowed politely, taking Usopp’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Lord Texow.” Usopp said, curtsying. The other man pulled out a chair for Usopp.

“Shall we?” He asked.

 

0 0 0 0 0 0 

“Land ho!” Luffy called, excitedly, from his spot on the Sunny’s figurehead. The marine ship had been taken down quickly, though they were a bit later than Nami predicted. The sun had already gone down and the stars were out. 

 

0 0 0 0 0 0 

 

“Dinner was delightful, don’t you agree, Lady Usa?” Texow said, casually.

After dinner had ended, Texow had offered a garden walk. Usopp held Texow’s elbow as a lady should,trying hard not to grit his teeth. This was humiliating. Plus, the nobles had a weird sense of taste and everything had tasted disgusting. Though, perhaps, Usopp could just be spoiled by Sanji’s food.

“I hear that you traveled with pirates while you were missing.” Texow said, after Usopp declined to answer. Usopp tensed. “Under the guise of a boy, of all things. Most of the pirates were men, were they not?”

“They were.” Usopp answered tersley. 

“You’re lucky to have me then, Lady Usa. Otherwise, others would think you to be used and you’d never marry.” Texow said.

“What are you implying, Lord Texow?” Usopp demanded.

“You were traveling with pirates, after all. Those lowlife, hoodlums would take advantage of any chance to have a lay.” 

The next thing Usopp knew was the stinging of his hand. He almost cursed himself for the girly action, but it was just a reflex. Texow’s cheek was reddening from the slap and his eyes had gone dark. He took Usopp’s shaking hands in his and pushed Usopp against the garden wall.

“You dare lay a hand on me, you tramp?” Texow growled. 

“I am not used and my friends would never do what you’re implying.” Usopp said, his voice shaking in fear.

“I am the best you’ll ever get with your reputation.” Texow said, “Whether you are used or not, people think you are and that’s all that matters.”

“Why do you want me then?” Usopp asked, trying to sound tough and failing. 

“I bet you know why.” Texow smirked before diving forward with a forceful kiss. Usopp struggled against Texow’s hold, eyes tearing up. The noble pulled back, “I can do anything I want and no one will care about the dirty, used tramp. I’m doing you a favor, Usa Blanc, everyone will think of you in a good light by my side.”

“I’d rather die than marry you.” Usopp said, trying his hardest to keep the fear out of his voice. Texow took his wrists in one hand, the other circling around Usopp’s throat, applying light pressure.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. I’ll make sure you can’t even kill yourself. And once you have a little one in that womb of yours, I bet you’d do anything to keep it safe.” Texow hissed in Usopp’s ear, applying more pressure. Usopp struggled, unable to breathe. “I’d take you right now, crying like a bitch, but I’ll save it for our wedding night. “

He let go of Usopp’s throat abruptly. Usopp bent forward, breathing in gasp of fresh air. He stifled a cry as his hair was pulled to force his head back. Tears flowed freely as he looked up.

“Maybe I should take you now, with you clinging to what little hope you have. I’ll destroy that thread of hope that you’d be saved or you’d escape. Haven’t you wondered where your pirate friends are?” Texow asked.

“Right here.”

Usopp barely registered the new voice before Texow was pulled off him. He gasped out his barely held back sobs as he leaned against the wall. 

“Usopp!” A little body collided with his, hugging his waist tightly. Usopp curled over and hugged Chopper back just as strongly. 

“You guys came!” Usopp said, through his tears.

“Of course we did, you know Luffy.” Nami’s uncharacteristically soft voice said next to him. He looked up to see her holding out some familiar clothes. “Thought you might want these.”

“Ho-how did you know?” Usopp stammered, face going beet red.

“I pieced it together after Robin told us the story of Usa Blanc. You’re transgender, right?” Nami asked with a kind smile. 

Emotion clogged Usopp’s throat. He’s know since the start that the crew was kind and understanding. Afterall, Luffy handpicked the best of the best, it wouldn’t due to have any cruel members. Still, it hit him straight in the heart to be accepted for something his mother’s side would only reject. Had only rejected. It had only been his infamous, irrational fears that had kept him from revealing the fact/ Now, Usopp looked around at his nakama. Robin had followed Chopper and Nami though she kept her eyes on the rest, who were taking care of Texow. 

“We’re here for you no matter what.” Nami said, taking his attention again. “Now, would you like to get changed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you want an epilogue with Usopp standing up to his aunt with his nakama supporting him and other shit. Also, Texow was a generated name that I liked but I kept having to go back and fix errors because I accidentally typed texco XD


End file.
